The goal of the "Center for Developing and Testing of Point of Care Tests (POCT) for STDs" is to support the[unreadable] development of these tests and work with other Centers to pilot this technology and assure that it is made[unreadable] available to clinicians and other end users. This goal is compatible with the stated goal of the National[unreadable] Institutes of Health (NIH), National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering (NIBIB) and positions[unreadable] the Center to further the agency's mandate. To support the Center's goal, the goal of Core 3 is to[unreadable] successfully poll clinicians and home users regarding their POCT requisites and to report their requirements[unreadable] for a POCT to the bench scientists developing such tests. The specific aims for this Core include:[unreadable] conducting focus groups for clinicians and other potential "end users"; developing and distributing a needs[unreadable] assessment; collecting and analyzing the data from the assessment; and disseminating the findings to the[unreadable] scientific community and survey participants. Developing POCTs that are affordable, sensitive, specific, user[unreadable] friendly, rapid, robust, equipment-free, deliverable non-invasive assays is essential to support clinical care[unreadable] 'ancJ;djse'ase prevention. Such tests will offer both providers and home users the opportunity to perform tests[unreadable] andrgetimmediate: results...At the practice setting or bedside, the results of these assays will assure the[unreadable] patierit'receives treatment and counseling at that visit, thus, intervening on the disease progression and[unreadable] ongoing transmission. The test taken at home will alert the patient to the need for treatment, empowering "^[unreadable] her/him,,tp take a more active role in her/his health care. Both aspects of extending the venue in which tests[unreadable] can be. performed support the assurance and assessment functions of public health and the associated[unreadable] directives to prevent disease, limit complications and educate. Sexually transmitted infections (STIs) and[unreadable] their consequences cost the health care system billions of dollars each year, and every dollar spent on early[unreadable] intervention has been estimated to save the system twelve dollars in costs for long term care. Incorporating[unreadable] POCTs into STI prevention and intervention would be essential in developing more rapid response to[unreadable] outbreaks and epidemics. The role of Core 3 clearly demonstrates the public health functions of assessment[unreadable] and communication and furthers overall public health awareness.